mandopediavodeanfandomcom-20200214-history
Senator Lymn
Senator Lymn was cornered on Zigoola by Dark Jedi under Dooku and was interrogated for information on the Republic, any information at all of value to the CIS but Burn entered, slashing the unsuspecting droid guard and force choking one of 5 Dark Jedi to death. Another droid guard fired on him, only to have it reflected into them. The senator was being shocked by force lighting. Burn threw his lightsaber, slicing the Dark Jedi shocking the senator. The other 3 Dark Jedi ran to him, each one quicker than the other and getting cut down at separate times by Burn. Burn crushed three holocrons with the force trying to mess with his head and took the Senator out the door but the Senator ordered him to come with him and chase after the leading Dark Jedi of the planet Zigoola. (Senators outrank Jedi, Tarkin even a non senator is shown to be able to make orders above Jedi in the Clone Wars show when Ahsoka is jailed and in Clone Wars: Wild Space, Senators are shown to have a higher rank and the fact they are chosen to lead the Republic when a version of the Jedi code tells Jedi they are not rulers implies this). Burn stated I don't take orders from senators. and when the senator insisted he did Burn pushed them into the wall with his hands and as the senator went for their holster aimed his lightsaber in their direction, close enough to kill them if turned on as the senator knew from having some experience with Jedi before, mostly recusing him. The senator put their hands at their side and threatened to inform the council and reminded Burn that if he died, the council would sense suspicious activity probably. Burn realized the senator was right and put his lightsaber back on his belt and took the senator to the area they said the leader was in. As the duo stormed in, magna guards dueled Burn and most were shot by the Senator as they dueled Burn and eventually the duo made their way to the throne room where the Dark Jedi leader dueled Burn but was struck Joker Squad killing of Sith style by the senator who quickly killed the Dark Jedi. Burn shook hands with the Senator, thanking them for making quick work of the enemy but warned the senator that fighting force users was usually more dangerous for non force users like the sacking of Coruscant, as it showed the TSF beat by the Sith but the senator pointed to the Mandalorians, that word send a shiver down Burn's back and he quickly ended the conversation and took the Senator to The Liberty. Zigoola Air force- a division of the security force, similar to Naboo Air Force tried to beat Burn's ship but the senator, an excellent gunner and pilot from constant piloting of their own ship when their pilot was sick outmaneuvered the enemies. The Duo returned to Coruscant. End Next for Senator Lymn Lymn Knob and next for Burn is Star Wars: (Burn), Savior of the Republic Episode 1